makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 45
Pillar 45 (第45柱 Dai 45-hashira) is the forty-fifth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Solomon is asking if Uriel doesn't like herbs, and, shaken, he gets up and stops William from drinking tea,saying it made him ill once. William mentions that he looked at the pharmaceutical book his father kept in his study and tried to make herbal tea but Kevin caught a cold after that and asks what tea he was trying to make, but Uriel says he doesn't remember - he is anxious. Back on the streets they are intending to go to a new department store that was just built but are separated. William stops a man and asks if he knows the way to Liberty, and, upon the man's question, answers that there are some place the tourists are more familiar with (the man is German). He says that William has a point and has a good head on his shoulders. Kevin finds William and the man leaves with a smirk on his face. Metatron is looking at them, exclaiming how irritating it is and that it's not his problem is Uriel takes things slowly. During the night, a woman is running and gets murdered by a shadowy man, that turns into a demon. William is thinking that it's only after beginning to drink herbal tea that he began to remember the past and started having that dream. There is a knock and a hotel employee tells him that a Mr Kecin Cecil is waiting for him in the lounge (showing a business card that says lawyer). William wonders since when Kevin qualified as a lawyer and why he went to the trouble of calling him. The real Kevin greets him, saying it's been a while, and William wonders at the "a while" part. Kevin comments that he has grown up, and a confused william says Kevin in a questioning tone, and the man confirms that yes, he is Kevin Cecil. William asks why he called him all of a sudden and Kevin apologises if it was sudden, however a letter from one of his relative mentioned that he would be in London at the same time as himself so he couldn't wait. William is confused, asking what he's trying to say and wondering if it's a prank as it hasn't been long at all, and inquires about him seeming different. Kevin says he wouldn't be surprised if he'd forgotten, as he'd started going at university (Mancester) right after the master and mistress passed away and William moved into the dormitory, they had no opportunity to meet. Kevin asks him if he remembers reading the pharmaceutical book and making echinacea tea for him, and continues saying that he made him eat things like stone dumplings after reading folk history and caterpillar steak after a travel journal, making William spit his tea. William remembers that during that time Kevin was attending school and only around during the holidays. There was a storm brewing and they'd be going to Ascot despite it, Kevin was going to Manchester though William hoped that they'd see the horses that year - Kevin apologised, saying he'd always be praying for the piece of the Twining family. The memory shifts to the day of the funeral and William realises, it should have taken several days for the letter to reach Kevin in Manchester, how on Earth could he have made it back on the day of the funeral, and what could it mean. That there are two Kevins. Outside, Camio burns the letter, and wonders what Uriel's next move will be as Sytry and Dantalion (and Metatron further off) watch on. Characters * Solomon * William Twining * Uriel * William Wynn Westcott (first appearance) * Metatron * Camio * Sytry * Dantalion Important Events Gallery UrielSolomon1.png See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 08